Power Too Great
by A Writer Blocked
Summary: Abandoned story. Harry never found out he was a wizard, he doesn't go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.... That's all about to change.
1. Dreams

Well, here it is, my first AU fic! I know it's not going to be nearly as good as Ryoko Blue's AU fics, (Her Fan Fictions are AMAZING, and I especially like the AU ones! Read them if you haven't!) But I'm going to try this out. If I completely suck, then tell me and I'll stop.  
  
This is going to be a 100% H/Hr fic. (I never write anything else) Also, if you like Ron a lot, then don't read this fic. Don't get me wrong, I love Ron, but in this fic he isn't going to be all that nice.  
  
Well, you have been warned, I hope you like my fic. I probably won't update very often, because school has just started. Oh ya, I starts off kind of boring.  
  
WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO MAKE THINGS BOLD AND ITALIC? It would be greatly appreciated!  
  
  
  
  
  
16-year-old Harry Potter sat up suddenly, snapping out of his dream; hitting his head on a piece of wood hanging from the ceiling of the attic. This attic was his bedroom, if you could call it that. It was simply made up of a small bed, a chest of drawers, and an old chair. He swore under his breath, rubbing the large bump now on his head. Miraculously, this bump slowly started to disappear, but Harry didn't notice; for he was to caught up in the dream that had awoken him in the first place.  
  
Harry had two repeating dreams. In one all he saw was a flashing green light and then he heard a scream. He had been having this dream for as long as he could remember. The other dream he had wasn't as disturbing, but equally strange. This was the dream that caused him to wake up this morning. It merely consisted of a girl. He would follow this girl every time, never really getting a good look at her. But his dream this morning had been different, this time he had seen her eyes. They completely memorized him. She turned around, and.BAM. Those amazing cinnamon eyes hit him like a ton of bricks. But the strangest thing about this dream was that he had never seen those eyes before.  
  
Don't get me wrong. Harry Potter wasn't short of admirers. With his muscular build, great personality, and gorgeous bright green eyes, he was one of the most sot-out males in his high school. But he would have known if he had seen those eyes before.  
  
He looked around in his drawers for a clean pair of boxers, some shorts, and a sleeveless shirt. It was another hot day. Of course, every day was hot in Florida, but he had not always lived here. When Harry had been younger his Uncle Vernon had gotten promoted at Smeltings Drill Company. They had first moved to Chicago. Then to Maryland, then California, then North Carolina, then Hawaii, then New Mexico, the list went on and on. until now. Their current residence was Orlando, Florida. They had been here for a while so far. About 3 years, longer then any other place they had lived since Uncle Vernon got promoted.  
  
Aside from the extreme hotness, Harry really liked it in Orlando. He liked his school and the friends he had made. He also liked living so close to a gym. They were members there so Dudley could lose weight. To Harry's surprise this was actually working for Dudley; he could now actually sit in a chair without either it breaking, or his fat ass hanging off the edge. The gym also helped him train for all the sports he did at school and it helped him keep in shape. Yes, Harry actually was enjoying his life for once.  
  
Naturally, Harry didn't expect it to last for much longer. Luck had never seemed to be on his side before he moved here. Back on Privet Drive; his first home with the Dursleys, Dudley used to push him around and break his glasses. He had decided to get contacts a few years ago. This bullying had continued until Dudley had turned into a pig while beating up Harry.  
  
How this had happened Harry had no idea, but strange things always did seem to happen around him. For instance, Harry had been walking along a small creek once, and a gigantic snake had popped out in front of him. Now Harry, like any other kid would be, got a little scared. In his frightened state he forgot that it is not remotely possible to talk to snakes, so he told the snake to leave him alone. The extraordinary thing is, the snake did leave him alone, but not before saying good-bye. That's right the snake said good-bye.  
  
Another strange occurrence happened one day when he was practicing his basketball skills. He was trying to make a shot from a very far distance, but it wasn't getting near the hoop. Harry, forgetting that balls do not follow people's directions, started to tell the ball to go in. Imagine his surprise when he shot the ball and swooshed it. He started going back further and further. Every time he shot the ball he told it to go in and every time he swooshed it. You might say this is a coincidence. That was what Harry thought also. So he tried doing it without telling the ball to go in. It didn't get near the hoop. Still think it's a coincidence? Well I don't know about you, but I've never seen a person throw a ball, standing backwards from 300 meters away, and still make it.  
  
Yawning, Harry walked slowly down the old rickety steps to the kitchen. There Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley were all sitting at the table. For once Uncle Vernon actually looked up at Harry and told him to sit down. "We're moving boy." "To where?" Uncle Vernon frowned, "Back to Privet Drive. Our old house is up for sale again and I'm resuming my old job back there." Harry tried to hide the smirk creeping onto his face. If Uncle Vernon was 'resuming' his old job at free will, he'd eat Dudley. His cow of an old had finally been demoted. "Well boy! Hurry up and make breakfast."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Thousands-of-miles away, Hermione Granger awoke with a start. These dreams she had been having were quite bizarre. They were always the same: she was in a deserted corridor, looking at a single door. Abruptly, the door would open and out would step a boy, who looked to be about her age, but she couldn't be sure. That was usually where her dreams would end, but not this time. This time, the boy had turned around and she caught sight of his bright green eyes. She found herself getting lost in those pools of emerald.  
  
This was very disturbing. She didn't even know anyone with eyes like that. And even if she did, she should be seeing any color of eyes except blue in her dreams. Blue was the color of Ron's eyes. Ron Weasley was supposedly her boyfriend at school. But lately she found herself losing interest in Ron, and was wondering what she saw in him in the first place. He would surely get furious with her when she broke up with him, so she had been putting it off.  
  
She tried to go back to sleep, but every time she closed her eyes those green eyes popped into her thoughts. She sighed and sat up, reaching for her schoolbooks. She grabbed a parchment and quill and looked at the first question of her first assignment. What are two uses of Ashwinder eggs? And in which state must they be in for these uses to apply?  
  
As you might have guessed, Hemione Granger is not an ordinary person and does not have ordinary assignments. She is in fact, a witch. No, not all witches are evil, have long noses with warts, and fly on brooms. Well, Hermione did like to fly on brooms, in fact she was on the Qudditch team, but she certainly wasn't evil, and didn't have a long nose with a wart on the end of it. She is currently attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was one of the brightest students in the school, and was starting her 6th year on September 1st.  
  
As she did more and more work, sleep started to come to her. It wasn't until sometime later that she closed her cinnamon eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
************************************************************************ Only a week later Harry had moved back to Privet Drive. He walked upstairs to his small bedroom and started putting things away and moving the few pieces of furniture around. After he was done he laid down on his lumpy bed, feeling the start of another headache. Headaches were nothing new for him; he always seemed to be getting them. Sometimes the pain was so great that it caused him to completely black out. He figured it was just another side effect of the car crash.  
  
That damn car crash. It ruined everything. The only good thing that had come out of it was the cool scar on his forehead. How a car crash could case a lightening bolt scar was one of the many mysteries Harry had yet to solve. But he didn't look too much into it. I mean there was no reason the Dursleys would lie to him. It was just a scar; it didn't mean anything at all.  
  
Well That's it! Please REVIEW! 


	2. The Meeting

A/N Hey People! I tried to get this chapter out pretty fast, but I've already started school, so it's kinda hard, but I'm trying.  
  
Aleysia- You probably read this story on the Warner Brothers site, in the dialogue center. I posted it there in the beginning, but I like this site much better, everyone just wanted me to put them in the stories, and that was kinda annoying. Thanks for reviewing here.  
  
Joe- I'm glad you decided to check out my fic, and I'm really glad you think it looks promising. Thanks a bunch!  
  
Shadow Pals- I'm trying  
  
Um.. This person didn't have a name, but you know who you are- That would be impossible, because I've already started school! Sorry I can't type that fast.  
  
Jewel- I'm glad you think so  
  
Otaku freak- I'm glad you think so too.  
  
Linz- Ok, I'll try not to, I just don't think I'm that great of a writer. Sorry, but Harry and Herm won't meet for a while yet. Just try and be patient. I'm glad you like my story.  
  
Friends4ever- I'm glad you like it so much!  
  
Ponder- I'm going!  
  
Sophie W. - I don't think that your going to faint, but I did post this sooner then I thought I would.  
  
Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews. I only keep going if I get them, so review if you want me to continue. I'm glad you all like my story so much.   
  
  
  
  
  
Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, and Minerva McGonagall all sat at a table in The Three Broomsticks slowly slipping their butterbeers. "Are you sure Albus?" "Most defiantly. He needs to be taught magic, even if he has to start his first year at the age of 16." "But," Remus added, "If it's all true, then he can start his 6th year like any other wizard his age." "Do you think it's true Albus?" McGonagall asked "It certainly is possible. Voldemort seem to think so." "But there has never been a full one before, and You-Know-Who could be wrong." "There has to be a first for everything, or nothing would happen at all." They fell silent for a few minutes and then Dumbledore spoke again, "I need you two to tell him everything." "Where is he now?" McGonagall asked "Back at number 4 Privet Drive." Lupin smiled, "How convenient." "And what do we do when we find him?" "Bring him to Hogwarts."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry awoke to the sound of a ringing telephone. He heard his Uncle's gruff voice after a few seconds, "Why do you want to talk to him?" Harry knew immediately from the tone of his Uncle's voice that the phone was for him. Despite how rude it had been, his Uncle has asked a good question. Why did someone want to talk to him? "Boy, someone wants to talk to you." "Coming." Harry rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. He slowly put the phone to his ear, "Hello?" A strong British accent answered, "Yes, Harry, my name is Remus Lupin. I'm a professor." He hesitated, "I would be greatly honored to have a chat with you about attending my school." "Umm. I'm sorry Professor Lupin." "Call me Remus." "Ok." Harry had never known a Professor to ask to be called by their first name. "But I'm already going to the local high school here." "Just let me talk to you. My school is a bit." he paused again, "Special you might say. I think it would suit your abilities very well."  
  
Harry paused. For some unknown reason he already trusted Remus. "Okay. Where should I meet you?" "Thank you very much Harry. You won't regret it. Why don't we meet at your home, and we'll go from there." "Okay. When?" "Tomorrow at one o'clock." "Okay. I'll see you then." Harry hung up the phone wondering how 'special' this school that Remus was talking about, was.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Remus Lupin hung up the phone, a smile on his face. He turned to McGonagall, "Tomorrow at one o'clock, his house." "Good." "How are we going to tell him?" "I'm not sure, but it's going to be a challenge." "That's an understatement." "I'm sure it will go smoothly." "How much will we tell him?" "Not much I'm afraid." "He has a right to know about Peter and..." Remus paused, "And Sirius." McGonagall sighed, "Yes, he can know about that, but nothing about how 'special' he might be, even for a famous person in the wizarding world." They walked in silence for a while until Remus spoke again, "He's going to cause quite a commotion at Hogwarts." "And in the rest the of the wizardry world." "He has a strong American accent." "The girls will love that." Remus chuckled, "And if he has half of his father's good looks, then the girls will like him even more."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next day Harry dressed in his nicer clothes and went downstairs to wait for his guest. At exactly one o'clock the doorbell rang. Harry straightened out his shirt and then went to get the door. Harry opened it and took a look at the two strangers in front of him. The one who he assumed was Remus Lupin looked quite young, though his brown hair was flecked with gray. The other was an older severe-looking woman with square glasses. Both of the strangers were looking at Harry as though they had seen a ghost. He caught a few pieces of their muttering: James.. And.Scar. The older woman was the first to recover, and when she did she cleared her throat, getting Remus's attention. "Um. Hello." Harry said "How are you Harry?" "Um. ok I guess." "As you might of guessed I'm Remus Lupin, the one you talked to on the phone. This," he said pointing to the older woman, "Is Minerva McGonagall; another Professor at my school." "Nice to meet you Professor." "Call me Minerva." "Okay." Did all the Professors at this school go by their first names? Harry thought unbelievably. "Umm.would you like to come in?" "No, why don't we just walk around while we explain our school." "Ok." Harry and the two professors walked to a small deserted park. Normally, Harry would have stayed near other people with these strangers, but as he said before he trusted Remus. "So, where exactly I this school of yours?" "In Scotland." Harry raised an eyebrow. "And what is so 'special' about this school of yours." "Before I answer that question I must ask a few myself." "Ok. What do you want to know?" "Has anything very unusual ever happened to you when you when you were mad, aggravated, or upset?" Harry was very surprised about this question. He was expecting something like: what was your grade average last year, or something like that. "Umm. well ya. A few times." It might have been his imagination, but Remus and Minerva both seemed to get excited at these words. "Like what?" "Well, one time I accidentally turned my cousin into a pig." "You turned you cousin into a pig?" Minerva repeated faintly "On accident." Harry added quickly. Both of their mouths were open wide in surprise and Harry wasn't sure whether this was a good or bad thing. "Anything else?" Harry told them both of all the strange things that had happened around him. After he was done, they were both smiling. "Well then, that settles it." Remus said still smiling. "Settles what?" "That you're a wizard."  
  
  
  
Did ya like it? Well REVIEW PLEASE! 


	3. Hogwarts

A/N Okay I know I took forever to get this out, but I've been really busy. I was going to get it out 2 weeks ago, but I got sick, and then the next weekend I had a soccer tournament, and well. That doesn't matter, sorry if this is short, as I said, I didn't have much time.  
  
If you want something to read, then read The Boy Who Died, by Paige Turner.. It's really good, and no, Harry isn't dead.yet.. they just think, well just read it. OKAY he's CHAPTER 3:  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm a WHAT?" "A Wizard," Remus said as though he had just announced that the sky was blue. Harry stood still his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.  
  
McGonagall sighed and said, "I suppose it all started when you were one- years-old."  
  
And thus, Harry Potter was told the story of.well. Harry Potter. I the author think it would be a waste of space, energy, and time to tell you it again, because you'll probably just skip over it anyways, because you already know it. Now lets continue with the story.  
  
"So let me get this straight." Harry said, "I'm a wizard?!" They both nodded, so he continued, "My parents were murdered by an evil wizard named Voldemort." McGonagall shivered, but he didn't notice, "And when he tried to kill me, he somehow failed and he disappeared." They nodded again. "And that's why I'm famous in the wizarding world?!"  
  
"Yes, that about covers it, except for the fact that now Voldemort's been back for over 2 years" Remus said.  
  
"I think I need to sit down." Harry replied faintly.  
  
"Good idea."  
  
After Harry had taken a seat on a bench he spoke again, "So, he must still be trying to kill me, correct?"  
  
"Yes." Remus said softly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
They both looked at him sadly and Remus said, "I'm afraid we can't tell you."  
  
"Oh. Ok," Harry said, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer anyways. "But there's one thing I don't understand."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If my parents did that charm thingy, then how did Voldemort find them?"  
  
Remus immediately started shaking in furry and Minerva just looked plan sad. "Harry." She said soothingly, "I will tell you, but you must promise not to get too mad."  
  
Harry looked at her strangely and then said, "Ok, I promise."  
  
"In school, your father had 3 good friends aside from Lily; Remus, Peter Pettigrew, and," she paused, "Sirius Black. Sirius and James were the closest of the group. When James and Lily married, he knew that they were in danger. He asked Sirius to be their Secret-Keeper. Since You-Know-Who found your parents, we can only assume that Sirrius told him, since that is the only way their location could have been reveled. Peter went after Sirius and Sirius killed Peter, along with a dozen innocent muggle by- standers.  
  
Harry closed his eyes tight and breathed deeply, trying to keep his promise to Minerva. "Where is Black now?"  
  
"In Azkaban; the wizard prison." She said amazed on how calmly Harry had asked.  
  
"Good." He took a deep breath. "What's the name of this school then?"  
  
"Hogwarts."  
  
"How old are you when you start?"  
  
"Normally, 11."  
  
"So I'm going to have to start at 16?"  
  
"We're going to take you to Hogwarts now, and we'll see how far you get in classes."  
  
"How old are you when you graduate?"  
  
"In your 7th year; 17-years-old."  
  
"So I should be in my 6th year now."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why wasn't I asked to come at 11?"  
  
McGonagall took a deep breath, "I can't tell you that either."  
  
"Ok. When can I start?"  
  
"Get your things and we will take a porkey to Hogsmeade."  
  
"Um. Ok."  
  
"Are you sure you want to go?" Remus asked.  
  
"I'm positive."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Bye." Harry shouted out at the Dursleys as he slammed the door in their bewildered faces.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Ok. Take a hold of this boot." Harry looked at Remus then back at the boot as though it was an alien. "It's a portkey; it will take us to Hogsmeade."  
  
"What's Hogsmeade?"  
  
"A wizarding village near Hogwarts."  
  
"What's with everything starting with Hog? Let me guess, the forest around Hogwarts is called Hog forest, and the lake is called Lake Hog.  
  
"No actually it's called. wait a second how did you know there was a forest and a lake at Hogwarts?"  
  
"I have no idea." Harry said wide-eyed.  
  
Minerva and Remus exchanged looks and Remus continued, "Anyways the Lake is called Lake Hecatean, and the forest is called the Forbidden Forest or the Dark Forest."  
  
"Original." Harry muttered.  
  
"Just touch the portkey on 3, okay Harry."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"One.. Two. THREE!"  
  
Harry's feet left the ground; he could feel Minerva and Remus on either side of him, their shoulders banging into his. They sped onwards in a howl of wind and swirling color; Harry's hand was stuck to the boot as though it was pulling him magnetically onward, and then... His feet slammed into the ground and he fell over.  
  
Harry stood up shakily next to Minerva and Remus, who were still standing. He surveyed the village now before him: There were many little thatched cottages and shops. "This way Mr. Potter."  
  
As Harry walked along the street he saw many shops. Some of them were named: Zonko's, The Three Broomsticks, and what looked like a post office, which was, to Harry's surprise, filled with owls.  
  
He was so engrossed in looking at all of the interesting shops, that he didn't notice when Remus and Minerva stopped in front of a small carriage.  
  
"This is the carriage that will take us to Hogwarts Harry."  
  
"Oh, Okay." They clamored into the carriage and sat down. As soon as they did, the carriage sprung to life as though by magic; which it probability was.  
  
Harry was lost in thought as he watched the landscape go wising by. So much had changed for him in just the past few hours. Now he knew what that saying meant: Good things happen over time, but Great things happen all at once.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Minerva, "Hogwarts is just around this bend." Just after she spoke the magnificent view came into sight. Perched atop a high mountain, its windows gleaming in the light; stood a superlative castle with many turrets and towers.  
  
"That's a school?" Harry said in awe.  
  
"Yes, that's Hogwarts."  
  
Harry's eyes stayed fixed on the gigantic school, "I'm going to get lost."  
  
"You'll figure it out before you know it."  
  
The three of them exited the carriage and walked up to the giant oak doors. Remus pushed them open and led Harry inside; McGonagall trailing not far behind.  
  
"This way Harry."  
  
Harry followed Remus through many twists and turns until finally the stopped in front of a large, and extremely ugly gargoyle. Harry looked around for a door, but there wasn't one.  
  
"Canary Cream." Minerva said clearly. She must have noticed Harry looking at her like she was crazy because she then said, "Just wait."  
  
Sure enough, the gargoyle sprung and the all behind it split apart just a few seconds later. As the stepped inside the small room the door shut quietly behind them. There was a winding staircase, with the stairs moving like an escalator to the top. Remus stepped on the moving staircase, and it started caring him upward. Harry and Minerva stepped on shortly after him. A minute or two later Harry stepped off the staircase, slightly dizzy. There was a gleaming oak door, with a brass knocker in the shape of what Harry somehow knew, was a griffin.  
  
"This Harry," Said Minerva, "Is the door to the headmasters office."  
  
  
  
Sorry if that has a lot of mistakes in it. I'm still kind of sick, so I didn't feel like fixing it. well hope it was enjoyable.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


	4. The Headmaster

(A/N: Okay, I know I've taken forever to get this out, but hey, I've been really busy with school and all. I'm really sorry! Thanks to all who reviewed.)  
  
They walked up to it, and Minerva rapped on the door. It opened silently and they all entered. "Just wait here Harry." Said Remus, and he and Minerva left him there alone.  
  
Harry looked around. This was easily the most interesting room he had ever been in. It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of strange gold instruments stood on various tables, whirring around and emitting little puffs of purple smoke. The walls were covered with many portraits of old witches and wizards, all whom, to Harry's astonishment, were walking around in their frames.  
  
Harry slowly walked up to one of the photos and gently poked the elderly man, who had his back turned to Harry. The man spun around and yelled, "Hey watch it!" Harry jumped back in surprise and bumped into an enormous claw-footed desk. Sitting on a shelf behind the desk, was what looked like a hat that kids would wear when they were a witch for Halloween, only shabby and tattered. As Harry studied the old hat, a strange, gagging noise behind him made him turn around.  
  
He wasn't alone after all. Standing on a golden perch behind the door was a decrepit (I love that word) -looking bird that resembled a half- plucked turkey. It looked very ill. Even as Harry watched, a few feathers fell out of its tail. Harry was just thinking that it wouldn't be a very good impression if the headmaster's pet bird died while Harry was alone in the office with it, when the bird burst into flames.  
  
The headmaster, Minerva, and Remus all watched in amazement as Harry just smiled as the bird; who was named Fawkes, became a giant fireball. Remus cleared his throat and said, "Um. Harry.Doesn't that seem a bit unusual to you?"  
  
Harry continued staring at the bird with no expression on his face, "He's a phoenix, phoenixes burst into flames when it's time for them to die, and are reborn for the ashes." Sure enough, after Harry stopped speaking a tiny, wrinkled, newborn bird poked its head out of the ashes. Harry spoke again, "Most of the time they're not as ugly as that, usually they're red and gold colored. Their tears have healing powers, then can carry immensely heavy loads, and they make highly faithful pets." Harry looked up at the Professors for the first time since they had entered the room, "I'm not supposed to know that yet. How do I know that? I've never seen that kind of bird in my life. I've never even read about anything to do with magic in my life, yet I repeated that information as if I had swallowed the textbook. How?"  
  
The Headmaster spoke, "I have an idea Harry, but I would like to research it a bit more before I tell you about it. Is that alright?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is that all you need from us headmaster?" Remus asked, still shocked.  
  
"For now you may both leave."  
  
Remus and Minerva left the room, and the headmaster turned to Harry. He was a very elderly man, with clear, sparkling eyes, behind half- moon spectacles.  
  
"Hello Harry. I'm Albus Dumbledore; the headmaster here at Hogwarts.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Harry said, shaking the man's hand.  
  
"All of the teachers are here at Hogwarts already, and they have agreed to teach you some material you should have learned already until the new term starts."  
  
"You expect me to learn 5 years worth of material in 1 month!?" Harry asked incredulously.  
  
"No." Said Dumbledore, "But I think you might be able to." Harry looked at him; astonished. "How did you know that Fawkes was a Phoenix Harry?"  
  
"I dunno. It just kind of came to me, like I had known it for years."  
  
"Exactly. I may be wrong, but if you are what I think you are, then you will be able to that in your classes too."  
  
"So you think I'll be able to start my 6th year like any other wizard my age?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"When will I start classes?"  
  
"First you will have to get a wand, and a few other things."  
  
"When will I do that?"  
  
"Tomorrow, Remus will take you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Before you go Harry, I have two things to give you; they were your father's, and he would want you to have them." He rummaged around in his desk until he came up with two packages. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat, and took the two packages out of Dumbledore's hands.  
  
"Open the larger one first." Dumbledore said. This Harry did. With shaking hands he untied the string tied around the lumpy object. It felt soft, like clothing, but why would Dumbledore give him some of his dad's old clothes? That wasn't very special.  
  
When he finished unwrapping it, a large piece of silvery cloth fell out. That weird sixth sense kicked in again, and Harry immediately knew what it was, "It's an invisibility cloak right?"  
  
"Yes. Open the other one."  
  
This package was simply a sheet of parchment. Harry turned it over looking for something special about it, but he found nothing.  
  
"Um. Thank you for the nice sheet of parchment Professor."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, "You're welcome Harry, but it's a little bit more than a simple sheet of parchment."  
  
Harry turned over the parchment again, "What is it then?"  
  
"It's a magical map. Your father and his friends made it when they were in school."  
  
"How does it work?"  
  
"When you get a wand, tap it on the parchment and say, 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good.' When you're done you say, ' Mischief managed.' Here, try it with this wand."  
  
Dumbledore handed Harry a long wooden stick, which Harry assumed was the wand. He tapped the parchment with it, and said, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."  
  
As he said this, words started to appear on the parchment: 'The Marduars Map, created by: Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs.' Then the words disappeared and lines started etching their way onto the parchment.  
  
After he had finished, it was no longer as simple parchment. As Dumbledore had said, it was a map, a map of Hogwarts. Every corner of the entire castle was shown. In addition to that, there were dots all over the map, which were labeled as the professors. There was also a dot labeled Harry Potter.  
  
Harry looked up at Dumbledore in amazement, "Thank you very professor but why are you giving these to me? I mean aren't these like major rule- breaking objects?"  
  
"Yes Harry, they are, but your father would want you to have them. He paused for a few seconds and then continued, "Now, why don't you close up your map, and all get Remus to take you to your sleeping quarters. Oh, and Harry," he paused and pointed to the Marduars map and the invisibility cloak, "I never gave you those."  
  
Harry grinned, "Okay Professor."  
  
After Harry had left, Professor Dumbledore spoke again to himself, "It has begun."  
  
Well, that's the end of that chapter. Hope you all liked it!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Security Measures

Question: Should I make Harry In Gryffrindor or Slytherin? I'm not sure, so give me your vote!  
  
  
  
Death-Demon Xero: Thanks for trying to help me out, but this is what you wrote: You do and backwards to get bold letters. and italics are and backwards. So now I'm all confused! HELP!  
  
Jennifer- Thanks so much. It's reviews like yours that keep me going!  
  
Isabelle- No I've never read Tangled Fate, but I'll be sure to when I have time. Thanks for recommending it!  
  
momo- If you're talking about Hermione and Ron being friends, right now they're going out.  
  
Karen- Thanks so much for understanding how much schoolwork I have. You didn't have to hum as long as I thought you would. I have a three day weekend * Yeah * so I had some time to get this chappy out. Hope it's worth the wait.  
  
Ponder - Yes, Ron is going to be an ass.  
  
Ice Fox- Chill is a good word! LOL  
  
Also thanks to: Angel, Whaza, BayBee05, zoegirl, LittleEar BigEar's sis, Reania, and anyone else I forgot to mention!  
  
Your reviews mean the word to me! Trust me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry looked around at the room he would be staying in the next month. It was an extra staff room, which was reserved for guests. It was away from all the other professors' rooms. It was fairly small, but much larger than the room he had lived in at Privet drive.  
  
He sat down the bed, which sank in a bit, just so it was comfortable. It was going to take some getting used to. He was so used to the rock hard beds that hurt like heck. He was exhausted; it had been quite a day. I mean of course it had been, I don't think it can get anymore surprising then finding out you're a famous wizard, well maybe if he found out he was the ruler of another world, but wasn't even in perspective.  
  
It all made sense now; him being able to do all of the strange things he had done. He wondered just how famous he was. He didn't really want to be famous, he just wanted to be normal, well as normal as a wizard could get.  
  
He stripped to his boxers, and jumped into bed. Maybe he could talk to Dumbledore about changing his name so no one would recognize him. Of course the scar on his forehead would be a dead giveaway. He climbed back out of bed, and went into the bathroom. He inspected the thin, lighting bolt on his forehead in the mirror.  
  
On instinct he closed his eyes, and imagined himself without the scar. First a sharp pain ran though his forehead, but it was quickly over, and a strange tingling feeling replaced it. When he opened his eyes again, the scar was gone. He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't imagining things. 'That was to easy.' He thought. He closed his eyes again, and imagined the scar back on his forehead, again a short sharp pain, then a strange tingling feeling, and his scar was back when he opened his eyes. It was almost normal, except for the fact that a small trickle of blood was running down from the end of his scar. He wiped it away, and his scar was back to normal. That took care of that problem.  
  
He climbed back into bed, thinking about what his new name could be. Obviously nothing with Potter in it. Maybe he could use his dad's name: James. Yeah, James. James Smith, nah, to boring. James Dursley; no way. Hmmm. What was his mom's maiden name again? Oh ya: Evans. Yes that would work: James Evans.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Remus Lupin headed toward Harry's new room for the time being. He opened the door quietly, and slipped in. He knew that James had always been a heavy sleeper during school, and he wanted to see if this went for Harry as well.  
  
"Harry!" He yelled, "Harry! Wake Up!" He yelled as loud as he could right into Harry's ear. He didn't move a centimeter. Remus shook him slightly. He still didn't wake. Remus shook him harder, but Harry continued sleeping.  
  
Remus shook his head, and went into the bathroom. 'Like father like son,' he thought. He came back with a full glass of water, and stood so he was over Harry, who was still sleeping soundly.  
  
This however was not to last for long, for Remus pored the glasses' continents onto Harry's head.  
  
It was proved to be effective, Harry awoke, coughing and sputtering on the water. Remus erupted in laughter, clutching his sides.  
  
"Thank you so much for that lovely bath Remus." Harry said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
  
Remus continued laughing, but managed to sputter out a, 'You're welcome.'  
  
After he had calmed down a bit Harry, anger still evident in his voice, asked, "What'd you do that for?"  
  
Remus let out a short chuckle, "Well, I wanted to see if you were as heavy as a sleeper as your dad. I tried calling your name, and shaking you, but you didn't budge. When your dad wouldn't wake up, we would all pour water in his head. That seemed to be the only thing that worked, aside from tipping the bed so he fell out. It seems to be e same for you."  
  
Harry actually laughed, "I've always been a heavy sleeper, but usually Uncle Vernon just tips the bed over so I fall out."  
  
Remus let out a snort of laughter; "Well I guess I'll have to wake you up with water every morning."  
  
"Fine, but I'm not washing the sheets."  
  
"You won't have to. The house elves will."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"Never mind that, I'll introduce you to them later. Right now you have to get dressed. We need to get you some stuff."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In Diagon Alley."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"Hurry up and get dressed."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After easily the most fulfilling breakfast Harry had ever eaten in his life, he and Remus had left Hogwarts and headed for Diagon Alley. Now Harry found himself standing in front of a small Ice Cream cart with a bulky man behind it.  
  
"Hungry for Ben and Jerry's?"  
  
"In a way."  
  
"What do you mean, 'In a way?' You either want Ice Cream or you don't."  
  
Remus chuckled and walked up to the man behind the cart. He didn't exactly seem the type to sell Ice Cream, but then again, nothing was what it seemed anymore.  
  
"Hello Croner."  
  
"Good Mornin' Remus, and who is this." He nodded towards Harry.  
  
Remus handed the man some sort of card, which he inspected. "Oh, well this is Harry Potter. We're getting his school supplies."  
  
"THE Harry Potter."  
  
"The only one I know of."  
  
The man named Croner took Harry's hand and shook it feverishly, "Welcome back Mr. Potter. Pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Um . . . Nice to meet you too." Harry said, bewildered.  
  
"Here's your ice cream Mr. Potter." He paused, "And yours too Remus."  
  
"Thanks Croner." Remus took the two ice cream cones and then added, "Oh and Croner, try not to tell anyone about young Harry here. We want to keep this quiet."  
  
"No problem Remus, and again, it was a honor meeting you Mr. Potter."  
  
Remus and Harry walked away from the ice cream stand.  
  
"I thought we were going to Diagon Alley."  
  
"We are."  
  
"Then what's with the ice cream then?"  
  
"This is how we're going to get to Diagon Alley."  
  
"What do we take a bite of this ice cream and it magically transports us to Diagon Alley?" Harry said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
  
"In short, yes."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Why would I lie to you?'  
  
"I dunno. Maybe you want to humor me."  
  
"Well, I'm not."  
  
"Why do you have to show a card?"  
  
"Well, we can't have muggles wanting to buy ice cream, and then end up in a magical place can we? Also it keeps out uninvited wizards from coming in." He paused, "Now take a bite of your ice cream and you will be transported to Diagon Alley."  
  
"I just take a bite?"  
  
"Yes. Watch me. I'll go first." Remus simply took a small bite of his ice cream, when nothing happened Harry snickered.  
  
"Something go wrong Remus?" But to this, Harry never heard the answer, for Remus suddenly vanished into thin air.  
  
Harry blinked, making sure he was seeing correctly, but Remus was still gone. He looked warily at his ice cream cone, which was now starting to melt. He took a bite, and was please to find that it was fudge brownie flavor. He was about to take another taste, when a result similar to touching a portkey occurred.  
  
When the nauseous ride had ended, much to Harry's relief, he found himself in a room, which was completely white and empty except for Remus, who was standing next to him. All of a sudden a strange voice sounded throughout the room, "Welcome Mr. Potter and Mr. Lupin. In a moment a few security checks will be preformed on you. We would appreciate your cooperation. Wait one moment please."  
  
"Were there always this many security checks?" Harry asked.  
  
Remus smiled sadly, "No before Voldemort, we had barely any security. All we had to do was go into a small Pub, invisible to the muggle eye. Then, you went though the back door and tapped a combination of bricks, and you were in." He sighed, "As you see, it's changed quite a bit."  
  
He stopped talking as the voice sounded again, "The tests will begin now."  
  
Harry felt a surge of magic course through his body. It was as if he had stepped in a ghost, which he had no idea how he knew how that felt. It sent shivers down his spine, and in other words, was not a fun event. A sharp pain shot through his head for a few seconds, but then went away.  
  
The voice then spoke again, "Mr. Potter and Mr. Lupin, you have been cleared. At once there was a blinding flash in the room.  
  
"Welcome to Diagon Alley."  
  
I have no Beta reader or anything, so you'll have to forgive all my mistakes.  
  
Please Review! 


	6. What Will You Do With It?

(A/N: Hello everyone. I know it took a while for me to get this out, but I've been really busy lately! Unfortunately I haven't seen HP2 yet, but I've heard there's lots of excellent H/Hr moment! *Squeal* Anyways thanks to all who reviewed, also, I NOW HAVE A BETA READER!!!!!!!!! WOO- HOO!!!!!!!! So now, if you see any mistakes you can blame her. Thanks again Caty!)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The site that beheld Harry now, was one that he was sure not to forget. Though it was early morning, there were people all throughout the alley. Like in Hogsmeade, there was many strange shops that a muggle would never dream of, only here, there were many more.  
  
Harry tried to get a good look at everything, but it was near impossible. But, it wasn't the shops that interested Harry the most, no, it was the people. Harry had only seen a few wizards before, and they had been Remus, Minerva, and the Headmaster of Hogwarts, and they hadn't been in their daily routine of their lives. Here, the people were much more interesting, and different.  
  
One woman passed him wearing deep purple robes, and muttering to herself, "Bat spleens, seven sickles an ounce... They're mad."  
  
A soft hoot made him aware of a dark shop with a sign saying: Eeylops Owl Emporium- Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy.  
  
A particularly large crowd of boys, and a few girls were around a window with a sign saying Quality Qudditch Supplies. What Qudditch was, or what the crowd was looking at, Harry didn't find out, for Remus spoke, "And here's Gringotts."  
  
They had reached a pure white building that towered over all the other little shops. The building had large bronze doors, and next to the doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was-  
  
"It's run by goblins?" Harry half asked.  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow, but answered nonetheless, "Yes, remarkably clever, but not the nicest of creatures." He paused, "But you probably already knew that."  
  
The goblin bowed as they walked passed him through the door.  
  
"At least their civil." Harry said.  
  
About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a large counter. They all seemed to be extremely busy, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins on brass scales, and examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were more doors than Harry could possibly count, and yet, more goblins were showing people in and out of these many doors. Harry and Remus headed for the counter.  
  
"Good Morning." Said Remus to one of the free goblins. "We've come to take some gold out of Mr. Harry Potter's safe."  
  
The goblin peered over the desk at Harry, and then pulled out his wand, shooting a spell at Harry.  
  
An identity spell Harry realized vaguely. A tingling feeling went through his body, and then gold letters formed in front of him: Harold James Potter.  
  
"You have your key Mr. Potter?"  
  
Remus pulled a small gold key out of his pocket, "Here it is."  
  
The goblin looked at it closely, "Everything seems to be in order. I will have someone take you down to the vault. Griphook! (A/N I'm not creative enough to come up with a new name, or maybe I'm just lazy, or a mixture of the two..)  
  
Griphook was yet another goblin.  
  
'Big surprise.' Harry thought.  
  
He and Remus followed Griphook towards one of the many doors leading out of the hall. The goblin held the door open for them. Harry, who had expected more marble, was surprised.  
  
The passageway they were standing in was narrow, and dark, only lit with flaming torches. It was made completely out of stone, and sloped steeply downwards. Along the floor, there were little railway tracks.  
  
Griphook let out a shrill whistle, and a small cart came flying up the tracks toward them. They climbed in, Griphook tapped in some sort of code with his wand, and they were off.  
  
At first they just hurled through the maze of twisting passages. It was impossible to know which way they were going. The rattling cart seemed to know just where to go, for Griphook wasn't steering.  
  
It was like a muggle roller coaster; the cold air stung Harry's eyes as they plunged deeper. Harry looked over at Remus, who, contrary to Harry, didn't seem to be enjoying the ride much.  
  
"What's the matter Remus?" Harry grinned, "Don't like roller coasters much?"  
  
Remus made a gurgling noise, Harry leaned back as far as he could, afraid Remus was going to be sick on him, " Puke the other way, please."  
  
The cart hurled to a stop besides a small door in the passage wall. Remus got out immediately and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from shaking.  
  
"All right Remus?" Harry asked.  
  
"I will be in a moment."  
  
Griphook unlocked the door. A great deal of green smoke, which smelled terrible, like rotten eggs, came rushing out. As it cleared Harry's eyes went wide. Inside the vault was more money than Harry had ever seen in his life; there were mounds of gold coins, columns of silver, and heaps of bronze.  
  
"And it's all yours." Remus smiled, "Your parents were quite wealthy."  
  
Harry, still speechless, piled some of it into a leathery-feeling bag.  
  
"You know what all the coins are called?" Remus asked.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Why do I even bother asking?" He turned to Griphook, "That's all the business we have here, and could we possibly go a tad more slowly?"  
  
"One speed only." Griphook grunted.  
  
One wild car ride later, they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Remus was looking a little bit less green than before, thankfully.  
  
"Well, lets get your school robes first." Remus said as he headed for 'Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions'.  
  
Madam Malkin was a bony, elderly woman, which was dressed all in mauve.  
  
Remus spoke, "He needs some Hogwarts robes."  
  
"All right then. This way sir."  
  
Harry followed her to the back of the shop, where another boy was standing on a footstool, while another witch pinned up his long black robes, which bared a blue crest with a badger on it.  
  
For some reason the word Hufflepuff flashed across Harry's mind.  
  
Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to the boy, slipped a long black robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.  
  
"Hello." Said the boy politely, "You must be at Hogwarts too. What house? I've never seen you before." He had a pale pointed face, slick blond hair, and Harry would have said he look downright evil if it hadn't been for his warm blue eyes and his polite manner.  
  
"Yes, I am now." Harry answered.  
  
"Oh. You're quite big for a first year."  
  
"Actually I'm a 6th year." I think, Harry added in thought.  
  
"Really? What school are you coming from?"  
  
"Well, actually I'm getting my training at Hogwarts this summer."  
  
"Wow. You must be exceptionally smart. Looks as though Hermione'll have some competition this year; for once."  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Oh sorry. She's the smartest witch our year; scratch that, the smartest person in the school. She's a bloody good Qudditch player too. Also gorgeous."  
  
"She sounds perfect."  
  
"She is." A dreamy expression crossed the boy's face.  
  
"Well why don't you score her then?"  
  
The boy looked shocked, "What do you mean, 'Why don't you..' Oh I keep forgetting you don't go to our school." He sighed, "She has a boyfriend."  
  
Harry smirked, "So what?"  
  
The boy raised an eyebrow, "Well see, her boyfriend is, how can I put this nicely? Well, I can't, he's an ass."  
  
"So? Better the reason to save her from him."  
  
"He has a very bad temper. He doesn't hesitate to beat anyone up who messes with 'his' girl. Once, Seamus Finnegan tried to hit on her, and." The boy shivered, "Never mind that."  
  
"Doesn't he get busted?"  
  
"No one wants to tell on him. There afraid."  
  
The lady who was fitting the boy cut their conversation short, "All done dear."  
  
"Oh, ok, thank you." He turned to Harry. "It was nice meeting you."  
  
"James." Harry said.  
  
"Nice meeting you James. I'm Draco Malfoy; I'm in Hufflepuff, at Hogwarts. Maybe I'll see you there." He waved and walked out the door.  
  
Harry's robes were finished soon after, and after paying, he walked over to where Remus was still standing.  
  
"I'm done, and Remus?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I get a broom?"  
  
"I don't see why not. It's not as if you don't have enough money, and," He smiled fondly as if recalling a memory, "Qudditch talent is in your blood."  
  
"From my mother or father?"  
  
"Mother. She was an excellent Chaser."  
  
They left the shop and Harry followed Remus to where he had seen a large crowd gathering around earlier. The crowd was still there, but there weren't as many people as before. Harry made his way towards the front to see a black broomstick with yellowish streaks running down the side and letters saying Lightingbolt 27.  
  
There was a sign underneath it:  
  
The Lightingbolt 27:  
  
Faster than all other brooms on the market, reaching speeds up to 300 miles per hour. Used by all player on the England National Team. Each birch twig in the broomtail has been individually selected and honed to aerodynamic perfection. (A/N Had to use that line from the 3rd book) Price on request  
  
Harry grinned and went into the shop.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Broom in hand, along with all the books and potion ingredients he would ever need, Harry now followed Remus to the part of the trip he had been especially looking forward to: getting his wand.  
  
They stopped in front of what looked to be a very old shop. It was narrow and shabby with gold lettering over the door reading: 'Olivanders: Makers Of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C.'  
  
As they walked in, a tingling bell sounded somewhere in the depths of the shop. It was a tiny place, empty except for a cushiony chair, which Remus sat in. Thousands upon thousands of boxes were piled right up to the ceiling.  
  
"How may I help you?" A soft voice asked.  
  
Harry jumped a bit, but quickly regained his composure, " Um. I need a wand." He told the girl behind the counter. She was awfully pretty, about his age, maybe a little younger.  
  
"You've never gotten a wand before?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You're especially big for a first year."  
  
"I keep hearing that, but I'm not a first year." He grinned.  
  
The girl looked at him suspiciously, and looked as if she would have said something more, if it hadn't been for another soft voice, which came from behind the girl.  
  
"Good afternoon sir. Melanie, why don't you stop bothering this lad, and go into the back of the shop, and, just to let you know, I believe he is in his 6th year. Correct?"  
  
Harry nodded, and winked at the girl, who blushed and went into the back on the shop mumbling something about 'being all-knowing'.  
  
The owner of the 'all-knowing' voice was a very elderly man. Harry assumed it was Mr. Olivander himself.  
  
"Hello." Said Harry.  
  
"Ah yes. Good afternoon Mr. Potter. Let's get started shall we? Which is your wand arm?"  
  
"Um. either. I can write with both hands."  
  
"Interesting." Mr. Olivander muttered. "Well, which one do you feel more comfortable with?"  
  
"I guess right."  
  
"Hold out your arm. That's it." He had somehow moved from behind the counter to in front of Harry. He measured him from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, and probably would have done many more if it hadn't been for the object that suddenly came flying from behind the shelves, straight for Harry.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
(A/N Don't worry, I'm not leaving you there, but can you guess what it is? It's pretty obvious...or maybe it isn't....but I should think it would be..."  
  
Harry easily caught it, and felt a sudden warmth flow throughout his fingers.  
  
The girl Harry had spoke to earlier came running from where the wand had appeared from, "Grandfather! Grandfather! I tried to stop it, I really did, but it came out of the chamber all by its self, and went flying towards.." She stopped as her gaze fell on Harry.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for boy?" Mr. Olivander asked, "We're all waiting for you. Give it a wave."  
  
Harry shrugged, and brought down the wand, muttering a word, that he himself did not know.  
  
A stream of red and silver sparks shot out, followed by a single red rose.  
  
Ignoring the looks he was getting from the others in the room, Harry walked up to the girl, Melanie, and handed her the rose, giving her yet another wink. She blushed, muttered something about getting back to work, and ran back into the dusty shelves.  
  
Mr. Olivander's soft voice broke the silence. "Do you know why we keep that wand locked up Mr. Potter?"  
  
"No sir." Harry replied earnestly.  
  
"Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Core of a Phoenix tail feather. Only four people in history have ever used a wand, or in one case staff, such as this. Two have been used for good, two for evil; however, all were great. The question is Mr. Potter, what will you do with it?"  
  
Harry paid seven gold galleons for his wand, and then Mr. Olivander bowed them from his shop. 


	7. Adonis

**Well, I swear it wasn't may fault that this was ssssooooo late. See, what happened was that after I got over my writers block. I started typing, I had it almost all typed out, but my computer deleted it! STUPID COMPUTER! Then, my exams came up, and I had to study like crazy so I had no time then. SO after Christmas, I started typing it again. I was almost done, and my computer deleted it AGAIN! No joke. I swear. Then, I had to get my braces…. Ugh….. Basically I've been to hell and back, and there aren't any computers there… * sigh* Here's my REALLY over do thank you's:**

Immortal Rose- I love AU fictions too, that's why I started writing one! Lol! In the middle of this chapter, it skips like a month, so he tells him in that time…. You'll see.

BlackDragon- Hmmm….. If I told you what was so special about my Harry it would give away the story! Yes the writers block did suck, and now I think this chapter sucks! ARGH. It never ends.

  Destonius- Oops...*blushes* sorry bout my spelling. ****

Rachel A. Prongs – AW…. Thanks so much.

buubles* - thankfully after a while it did.

hmr- thanks

NightBlossom – ooohh please don't… my bad grammer and spelling would have worsened. I know, we need more guys like that eh?

Codfish_CM – **YOU HAVE BEEN SUCH A WONDERFUL REVIEWER! **Thanks sssssssooo much! Its Haley or VipyGirl831, or Vipy…. Whatever you prefer. It didn't come to me, your suggestion helped, trust me….. but many I did that a little too much… lol.

Tina- Ya, but for now, I'm gonna stick with this story.

Av – yes, it is illegal in the books, but this is AU! I can change whatever I like in the books. 

I probably missed some peoples, but thanks to you too! You're reviews inspire me. And, I have some good news: **Next chapter Harry will finally meet Hermione! **Isn't that great. I've been itching to write it. Anywho: ** A Disgruntled Reader**: for $1 what is:****

_"It is…" She said faintly._

_            "Then why…"_

_            "With a wand." She finished. _

_            "Oh…" Harry grinned sheepishly, "Oops."_

            (I've decided to do a little foreshadowing thingy before every chapter.) 

^^^^^^^^^^^-----------------^^^^^^^^^^^^--------------^^^^^^^^^^^^---------^^^^^^------^^^****

Hermione sighed deeply as she reread the letter from Ron. She pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment, and a new quill. She knew she _wanted _to say it, but _saying _it was another thing.

            _Dear Ron,_

She hesitated once again.

            _I appreciate your invitation to come to the Burrow for the rest of the summer, but _

But what?

            _I'm very busy with training for Quidditch, and my studies._

What a lie, but at least it was believable.

            _~Hermione_

Satisfied with the professional state of the letter, she folded it up and sent it off with Emerald, hoping Ron would get a clue.

^^^^^^^^^^^-----------------^^^^^^^^^^^^--------------^^^^^^^^^^^^---------^^^^^^------^^^

            The door opened with a bang, startling Harry for a moment, but he quickly recovered. The man who stormed in had black, greasy hair, slicked to his head. His hooked nose, pale skin, and cold eyes made him just a tab bit intimidating. 

Harry, wanting to make at least a _partly _good impression spoke up, "Good morning, Professor Snape I assume."    

The man sneered, giving Harry a look filled with such hate, that the Dursley's would have been proud. "And what, Mr. Potter, is so good about it. I do have to spend it with you after all." 

Oh well, can't say I didn't try. Looks like sucking up to this teacher wouldn't ease any punishments.

"It's not like I have it any better." 

Snape's scowl increased, "50 points from Gryf….." He trailed off. "Never mind that, let's get started. I don't want to spend any more time with you than necessary."

"Fine by me." 

A foul smile crossed Snape's face, "We'll just see exactly how '_special_' you are." 

Harry simply shrugged, "Okay."

"What would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"They make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught Of The Living Death." 

Snape frowned, "Where would you find a bezoar?"

"In the stomach of a goat."     

Harry could tell Snape was beginning to become frustrated, " What is the difference between monkshood and wolfbane?"

"They're the same plant, also called aconite." Harry was starting to enjoy the look of desperation on Snape's face.

"What is the only ingredient which is optional in a Truth Serum?"

"Jobberknoll feathers."

Snape's face was becoming red, "What other main potions are Jobberknoll feathers in?" 

"Memory Potions."

"And what exactly is a Jobberknoll?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Is this Potions or Care of Magical Creatures?" 

"Just answer THE QUESTION!" Snape bellowed. 

Harry smirked, " A Jobberknoll is a tiny blue speckled bird, which makes no sound until at the moment of its death, when it lets out a long scream, which consists of all the sounds it has ever heard."

"Bloody hell…" Snape muttered. Then louder he added, "You can go now Potter. I was just testing your capability." He stormed out of the room, but Harry didn't miss the remark he made under his breath as he left the room, "_How am I supposed to teach a boy that already knows everything?" _

^^^^^^^^^^^-----------------^^^^^^^^^^^^--------------^^^^^^^^^^^^---------^^^^^^------^^^

            Harry jogged lightly back towards his sleeping quarters. He couldn't figure out exactly why Snape hated him so much, _when he hadn't even done anything. _ It just didn't add up. He hadn't said anything offensive to him, that is, until after Snape had started to offend him. 

            Harry shook his head, trying to clear his head. What he needed was a way to get rid of these questions, which he had no answers to. He looked around the room. Maybe a good book, or… his gaze fell on his Lightingbolt. He grinned.

^^^^^^^^^^^-----------------^^^^^^^^^^^^--------------^^^^^^^^^^^^---------^^^^^^------^^^

Minerva McGonagall did not like Quidditch. She did not find enjoyment in watching her prized students fly at heights, which they could undoubtedly be killed. 

However, she _did _like to win.

Despite the team's excellent Chasers, including Hermione Granger, this did not seem to happen very often. The reason: Ron Weasley.

He was a complete discrase to all seekers all over the world. She didn't believe you could find a worse Seeker in the world. Of course, if you asked him, he would tell you that it was all the rest of the team's fault, and he would try harder if they were better.

Rubbish, Ronald Weasley was all talk.

But the disturbing thing was, that people actually believed him. Merlin, with all his bragging, Blaney Picket, who was the seeker for England, would be intimidated. This was why no one would try out for the team. No one _thought _they were better than Mr. Weasley. And that's why they always lost. 

But, there were more pressing matters to deal with at the time. It seemed that the Magical world was becoming less and less safe, so Hogwarts students would be coming back from their summer holidays early. These days, Hogwarts was the safest place a person could be. This meant less time for Mr. Potter to study and learn magic, but according to Severus, the boy didn't need any help at all. 

She would just have to see for herself. She had a class with Mr. Potter in a few moments.

^^^^^^^^^^^-----------------^^^^^^^^^^^^--------------^^^^^^^^^^^^---------^^^^^^------^^^

            Harry ran into the classroom, broom in hand, and out of breath, "Am I late Professor?" He panted.

            "No Mr. Potter, you are right on time."

            "Good." Harry said, slouching down into one of the front seats of the classroom.

            "Now Mr. Potter lets see what you are capable of." She placed a match on his desk, "Turn this match into a needle."

            Harry looked at her skeptically, "Okay…" He said slowly, and concentrated hard on the match.

            McGonagall was about to say that nothing was going to happen by simply looking at the match when suddenly it began to change. The light brown colored to silver, the end became pointed, and the material became sleeker. The match had turned into a needle.

            When Harry looked up at McGonagall, she appeared to be speechless, "Umm… Professor? Why so surprised? That must be beginner magic…"

            "It is…" She said faintly.

            "Then why…"

            "With a wand." She finished. 

            "Oh…" Harry grinned sheepishly, "Oops." 

            "No matter Mr. Potter. This makes things easier. We can simply skip the first 6 years of magical learning in Transfiguration at Hogwarts. Now, what do you know about animagi?"

            "Animagi, the plural for animagus, is the ability for a witch or wizard to change form into an animal. It is very difficult and takes years of training."

            "Correct, but at the rate things are going so far in your studies, it wouldn't take you long at all. You may leave now Mr. Potter."

            Harry grinned and grabbed his broom.

            "Do you fly well Mr. Potter?"

            "Well, I just started, but I would like to think so."

            "Ah."

            "Thank you for your time Professor." He said and walked quickly out of the room.

            She was once again struck by the immense politeness of the boy. A sudden thought stuck her, and she walked swiftly towards a large window in the classroom overlooking the Quidditch Pitch. She was not disappointed, after a few moments Harry came out, and quickly mounted his broom.

            As she watched him go to unspeakable heights, doing loop-de-loops, and dives that made him come so close to the ground that his shoes skimmed the grass. Unconsciously she realized that she desperately wanted Harry Potter to be in Gryffindor.      

^^^^^^^^^^^-----------------^^^^^^^^^^^^--------------^^^^^^^^^^^^---------^^^^^^------^^^

            Remus Lupin walked quickly down the corridor, a slight smile on his face. Harry had been training at Hogwarts for over a month, and he was getting along wonderfully. He would easily fit it with all the other sixth years. However, this was not the reason he was smiling. Today was July 31, Harry's 16 Birthday. From what he had heard from Dumbledore, Harry had never received a decent Birthday gift from the Dursleys in the past. 

            He opened the door, not bothering to be quite, and set down the cage. He grabbed a glass and walked to the bathroom, filling it with water. He then headed towards the lump under the sheets in Harry's bed. Now grinning like a madman he poured the water on the lump.

            "Time to wake up Harry." 

            "A little too late for that." Said a voice from behind.

            Remus spun around and was greeted by a cold splash of water to the face. The sound of laughter soon followed. 

            "I suppose I deserved that, eh Harry."

            "You bet you did." He threw him a towel.

            Remus easily caught it, "Thanks." He paused wiping off his face, "Oh, and Happy Birthday Harry." 

            A bewildered expression crossed over Harry's face, "H-how did you know?" 

            Remus grinned, "I have my sources." 

            Harry beamed, "Okay then. Thanks."

            "And…" Said Remus grabbing the cage, "Here is a gift from the staff of Hogwarts."

            "Except for Snape." Harry muttered, but Remus didn't miss the slight red tinge that appeared on his cheeks as he accepted it. For the first time since he had meet him, he saw Harry Potter blush.

            "You didn't have to." He said, the blush gone so quickly that Remus wondered if he had imagined it. 

            "We know that. We wanted to."

            "Well, thanks." He took the cover sheet off the cage, and let out a chuckle. "Why Remus!" He exclaimed, "I don't think I've ever seen such an unusual bird. It's so flat and square-like." He grinned pulling the small sheet of paper out of the cage. 

            "We weren't sure what kind of bird you wanted, so we just got you a Certificate of Ownership to any bird in the shop."

            "When can we go to Diagon Alley?"

            "Well see, that's the beauty of this little card. All you have to do is say, 'I want a bird,' and it will transport you directly to the shop."

            "Like a portkey?"

            "Exactly."

            "Awesome. Can I use it now?"

            "If you'd like, but I'm not sure the owners of the shop would appreciate you walking in with only your boxers on. There is a shoes and shirt policy."

            Harry looked down and grinned sheepishly, "Oh, I forgot."

            "Apparently."

            "I'm gonna go after I get ready. Is that okay Remus?"

            "Sure, have fun. I'm going to pass though. I like having breakfast in the morning."

            "Okay. Suit yourself. See you later Remus." __

^^^^^^^^^^^-----------------^^^^^^^^^^^^--------------^^^^^^^^^^^^---------^^^^^^------^^^

            Harry dried off thoroughly, putting on one of his new robes. The bottle green color matched his eyes, as his mirror had pointed out. However, now that he had come up with a new alias, he needed a new look. Not too drastic, in fact, not many changes would be needed at all. No one in the magical world, aside from the Professors at Hogwarts had seen him for almost 15 years. 

            His scar would of course have to go, it was legendry, and even if all his other looks were changed, people would still realize it was him. He changed his hair to a light brown, even though it probably wasn't necessary. 

            For a moment he contemplated whether or not he should change his eye color or not. After all, a few of the Professors had previously told him that his eyes were almost an exact replica of his mother's. Maybe it was this fact that persuaded him _not _to change the shade of his eyes, or maybe, it was that nagging feeling in the back of his head that if he changed his eye color he would regreat it. 

            _Great, _Harry thought, _hearing voices in your head is never a very good sign. _   

^^^^^^^^^^^-----------------^^^^^^^^^^^^--------------^^^^^^^^^^^^---------^^^^^^------^^^

            Hermione Granger woke in a cold sweat. Now that she thought about it, the dream hadn't been that scary. She wracked her brain for the details that were slowing fading away. 

That boy had been in it. She knew that much. And, there hadn't been any visual in the dream, just… _thoughts_, that was the best word for it. The boy had been thinking, about… something. 

She bit her bottom lip, and struggled to recover any more information as to what the dream had actually been about. 

_Wait! It had been his eyes! He had wanted to change his eyes! _

Merlin knows why. They were quite gorgeous eyes; you could easily become lost in the deep pools of emerald. She remembered…trying to tell him not to change his eyes, and then…. She had woken up. 

Quite strange really

She almost laughed out-loud at the thought of what Ron would say if she happened to bring up the fact that she was having dreams with a person she had never met, and probably never would meet, _and _that she could feel some sort of connection in these dreams. 

After pondering the dream for quite a while she realized that she had more important things to worry. These dreams were completely irrelevant to her life, so why should she lose sleep over it? 

She laid her head back on the pillow, trying with all her might not to think about the mysterious green-eyed boy. 

^^^^^^^^^^^-----------------^^^^^^^^^^^^--------------^^^^^^^^^^^^---------^^^^^^------^^^

            The shop was crowded

            In fact, it was completely jam-packed. 

            Witches and wizards of all ages, shapes, and sizes bustled hurriedly around the shop. There were many younger children, begging their mums or dads for a new owl or cat.

            "_Mum! I can't get a **toad **they went out of style **years **ago!"_

Harry, picking up on bits and pieces from conversations around the shop, soon understood that owls were just about the best type of magical creature one could get. Maybe a nice snowy owl. He had seen some of those in a window in another shop in Diagon Ally (**A/N I just realized that that spelled diagonally! Hehe sorry bout that… had to point it out.) ** But it seemed that fate had something else in mind for Harry Potter at this time. 

            "_OH!_ You **stupid **bird!" A bluish-gray blur speed past Harry, followed closely by a huffing shopkeeper. The bird flew to the top of one the high shelves, out of reach of the young woman.

            "Excuse me? Do you need any help?" Harry asked.

            The woman blushed, suddenly aware the whole shop was watching her and the troublesome bird. 

            "Umm…. Well… I doubt there's anything you can do. Peregrine Falcons don't trust many people, which," She added in an annoyed tone, "I _told _Gina, but would she listen? Of course not…" The woman sighed, "I'll just go get a ladder. Thank you for the offer though."  She walked off, muttering under her breath.

            Harry observed the bird closely. It was quite a handsome bird. His head was black, with slate gray on the back and the wings. There were some dark flecks from the base of the throat to the chest. It seemed that the bird was watching him also. His watchful eyes peered at Harry intensely. Then, the falcon gave a sort of caw, and flew over to Harry, and perched atop his shoulder.    

            "Where did that bloody bird go?"  The woman was back with the ladder. Her eyes fell on Harry, "How…. I mean…what?"

            "Why didn't you just use magic to bring him down?"

            "B-because…magic doesn't affect them."

            "Really?" Harry paused, "Is he for sale?"

            "You _want_ to buy him?"  

            "Sure. Why not? I have this card." He handed is gift to her.

            "The woman seemed to be in a daze, "O-of course. I'll go get his food for you." 

            Harry grinned and stroked the bird lightly on the head.

            **(A/n Ok, here I wanted to use a raven for his bird…. they're cool, but that was already taken… (Which fic has that? I can't remember) Anywho, so I used the Peregrine Falcon. Hopefully it wasn't too stupid of an idea.) **

^^^^^^^^^^^-----------------^^^^^^^^^^^^--------------^^^^^^^^^^^^---------^^^^^^------^^^

            Magical textbooks were spread out messily all over his bed. However, studying was the furthest thing from Harry's mind. 

            "How about Mallecrit?"

             The falcon gave a shake of his head.

            "No, too long right?" Harry snapped the book shut, and opened another, leafing through the pages, "Wronski?"  He paused, "No too long too. How about Nimbus? No again." He sighed frustrated, and threw aside Qudditch Through The Ages. "These books have no good names!" 

            He sighed again, running a hand through his hair, and laying back on the bed. 

            "I guess I'll have to make up one of my own." The falcon cocked his head to the side, watching him. 

            "Hmm…. Fides? No I don't even remember what that means." He rubbed his temples, thinking deeply, "Argus? I think that means watchful or something of that sort." He rubbed the falcon on the head, "How about Adonis? I think that means handsome."

            The falcon let out a cry of approval and flew to his shoulder.

            "Great…. Adonis. I like it." 

            It was then that the door to Harry's room burst open and in ran Remus, wearing all black, and looking downright terrified. He seemed to relax when his eyes fell on Harry.

            "What's the matter Remus? Didn't think I could handle myself at the big bad shop?"

            "No!" Remus scowled, "There was a Death Eater attack near the store you were at. I wasn't sure if you had gone to any other shops, or…."

            "How did _they _get in?" Harry interrupted. 

            "We don't know yet… Hey, you got a Peregrine Falcon?"

            "Yup!" Said Harry proudly, "His name is Adonis." 

            "Oh, well, nice choice, and I'm glad you're alright." 

            "Me too." Harry fell silent; he had never been treated this way before. Like an _equal, _well, except at school, but there, well he wasn't exactly an equal with anyone there either. 

            "So…." Harry said eager to get rid of the awkward silence, " Why are you wearing all black." 

            Remus expression turned into one that displayed misery and anger, "Our gamekeeper, Hagrid, was killed on a mission. Now you'll never get to meet him, you would have liked him, he was…" Remus stopped, looking close to tears, "A great man." 

            A hot flash of anger shot through Harry. Another life lost to _him, _and more lives affected. It was at this point, that he swore to himself that no matter what, he would finish this battle, even if it cost him his life. 

^^^^^^^^^^^-----------------^^^^^^^^^^^^--------------^^^^^^^^^^^^---------^^^^^^------^^^

            Hermione couldn't help but sob as she read the letter. Hagrid had always had been such a sweet man, and such a good friend to her. She had known he was going away on a mission, but… she started to sob again.  

            It wouldn't affect Ron; she thought bitterly, he had always made fun of Hagrid, the little… Nevermind that. Why Ron was in Gryffindor bewildered her. Maybe, just maybe if things had been different, if things had turned out differently, then he would be kinder. Just maybe if… it was no use going down that path though. What was done was done. There was no use thinking about the past.

            She wiped her eyes, and continued reading. At least there was _some _good news. They were going back to Hogwarts in less than a week. That meant Quidditch, and studies of course. This also meant she would be seeing more of Ron, unfortunately. She would just have to break up with him…soon.               

Hopefully that wasn't too bad…..I had a tough time with this chapter. REVIEW 


	8. You Remind Me of Someone

Hello again everyone! Yes I know it took me forever, but then again, it usually does. Hey, I'm a busy person! Thankfully for ya'll my beta reader: Caty, is so quick in sending me back chapters or this would have been postponed another week! (I'm going on vacation again.) But sorry for taking so long! Oh, you may or may not have noticed I changed my screen name…. Well I did, but this is still VipyGirl831!

**Ravenclawgirl- **Ravenclaw is the best isn't it! Hehe…. I'm a Ravenclaw! Thanks very much for the compliment.

**rayvern**- thanks! Is this soon?

**Winged Seraphin-** I'm glad you like it so much! 

**Vale**- I'm sorry it takes so long for me to get out the chapters…. But I'm glad you like my story! I didn't take it badly at all! I would probably get really pissed if a story I liked took so long to update too! SORRY! 

**Annison Crane-** Thanks for understanding! I plan to keep going with this story, so no worries! 

**JerseyGirl03-** thank you very much!

**Zzz**-Don't fall asleep yet! The next chapter has finally arrived!   

**Golden Griffin – **Well, if you consider the Hogwarts Express, school, then the wait is over! 

**Naia- **hehe….. You'll find out where he gets sorted in the next chapter! Not saying anything now! 

**snow-witch707-** This is as fast as I get! ****

**aqualaria** – Thank you! I like Adonis! 

**Maxennce**- Thanks I was wondering what that story was called! I've read part of Tangled Fates…. It was discontinued wasn't it?

**muggle-** Thanks!

**Xirleb70-** Thanks, it's always a good thing to be described as wow!

**bluesky890**- And now I'm writing more again!

**Prongs**- I wouldn't mind it you showered me with cookies! Yum! I have no idea who you sound like! Care to enlighten me?

**DaBear-** Harry and Hermione probably won't be an actually couple for a while, but there will be quite a few moments that should keep you happy. 

**M4X-** I have a beta, but another one would be fine if you want to! I believe I sent you an e-mail…….

**alphawolf21** – They meet now! 

**Snoopy-** They're meeting now! I love Snoopy!

**Kitsune **– Thanks! I'm updating…. Now!

**CheerPrincess** – Thanks! I'm glad you discovered it! 

**Rachel A. Prongs**- *** GASP * **Can it be! _The_ Rachel A. Prongs? I author of: Beyond Boundaries? I **LOVE **that story! I've been reading it on Portkey.org**!  EVERYONE MUST READ THIS STORY!** Hehe…. Thanks for reviewing! I'm honored! This will most DEFFINATLY be an H/Hr story. I romance should pick up soon…….

**eddie ** -  Thanks, it took me a long time to decide on Adonis!

**Silver Storm Dragon** – Thanks! Oh it's no problem! I've never been the best speller!  

Eternity - *** blushes* **ha! I wish, but thanks for the VERY nice compliment!

**Celestial Artemis Pendragon**- Not Myself? Oh…. Thanks! 

**sk8reagle** - Funny you ask…. Ginny comes in this chapter. 

**jea_sou** – Harry's actually got a falcon in this story, but all the same, he _could _be in Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff, or Slytherin, or Gryffindor…… hehe….. Don't worry about Harry and Draco becoming friends, it _might_ happen…might not…. Not saying anything now!

**LittleEar BigEar's sis**- Its nice to see a familiar name in my reviews! Thanks, as always!

**Will **– It just takes me a long time to update cause I have other stuff to do!

**RaistlinofMetallica-** This is an AU fic, meaning Alternate Universe… so I put the characters wherever I want! Ah…… power! 

And, as always thanks to Caty, my beta!

_            He quickly walked over to 'Hermione', who at the moment was rubbing her temples, eyes closed, and muttering to herself about why she 'put up with this shit.' _

_            "Here, I'll help you with that." He grabbed the trunk, lifted it with little difficultly, looked up, and immediately dropped it again. _

_            "Bloody hell."_

**_Chapter 8!!!!!!!! _**

Harry awoke to a dull throbbing in his right hand. It suddenly developed into an ache, then a sharp twinge so strong he was rolling around in his bed, holding his hand in 

pain. As quickly as it had started, it was over.

            He sat up rapidly, alarmed by the sudden departure of the excruciating pain. After a few moments he jumped out of bed, blaming the pain on writer cramp from the 4 essays he had to write last night for Snape's class….  

            But… in the back of his mind, there was that small seed of doubt, a forbidding thought, that really that wasn't the reason at all. 

            "**HERMIONE GRANGER!** YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" A voiced screamed from downstairs.

            With a start she was awake. She swore under her breath, throwing her pillow at the bloody alarm clock, which, bizarrely, hadn't gone off.  

            Or she just hadn't heard it. 

            She dismissed the thought, and quickly threw on her clothes she had laid out the night before. She tied her hair into a messy bun, and shoved the last few of her books into her trunk. After locking it tightly shut, and giving it a heave toward the door, she remembered just how heavy it really was.

            "DADDY!" She called.

            Footsteps

            "Yes Mini?" He asked as he opened the door.

            She gave her best effort at a puppy dog -face, "Daddy will you carry my trunk to the car?" She paused, "Please?" 

            "Of course I will Mini!" 

            He headed toward the trunk, picked it up, and immediately dropped it again, "Mini? What exactly do you have in here?"

            Hermione giggled, "Oh just my school stuff." He gave her a disbelieving look, "And a few books for light reading…" _A few dozen _anyway_…_

"Right…" He trailed off, lifting the trunk once again. Grunting under the weight, he walked as quickly as he could, out of the room. 

            "See, if you were a wizard things would be easier for everyone!" She yelled after him.

            A grunt answered her.

            Smiling slightly, she slung her Firebolt carrying case of her shoulder, and headed down behind her dad.

            Dressed in muggle clothing, Harry headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast. As far as he knew, he would be taking a portkey to Platform 9 ¾ so he could "mingle" with the other students. After taking the train back to Hogwarts, he would travel with the 1st years across the lake, and then would be sorted as a 6th year.

            It would undoubtedly be interesting

            He had already made the proper arrangements with the staff so he would be called by his alias. He had a felling that they weren't happy about it, especially Professor Dumbledore and Snape, but hey, you can't please everyone. 

            Harry had learned that long ago.

            Everything would work out perfectly for him.

            The butterflies in his stomach told an entirely different story.

(A/N Now the POV is going to switch back and forth a lot for a while… so bare with me…)

            Hermione sighed, watching her dad load her trunk and owl cage onto the trolley. Giving her mom and dad hugs and kisses, she was once again at the start of another year at Hogwarts.

            She was once again reminded how nervous she always got.

            He was once again reminded how much he disliked, no _hated _portkey travel. He very much hoped that no one saw him make his grand entrance to Platform 9 ¾.

            It didn't seem that anyone had.

            He decided upon wondering around the station until the train was just about to leave. 

            Who knew? Maybe he would meet someone he could sit with.

            After going through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾, she was once again reminded how easy it was to spot the Weasley family. 

            **"Hermione!" **She internally groaned.

            "Hello Ron." She replied as he ran up to her, giving her a quick peck on the lips as an afterthought. "How was your summer?"

              
            "It was fine." He frowned, "But it would have been better if you had been there. Why couldn't you come?" His voice had an aggravated tinge to it, and Hermione didn't like it at all. 

            Fighting the urge to roll her eyes she said, "I already explained in my letter Ron."

            "I know _that, _but couldn't you have taken a little time to come see me? I am your _boyfriend_ after all. You seem to be forgetting that." He made sure place extra emphasis on the word 'boyfriend.' 

            "Yes Ron, I know that." She sighed.

            "Why do you keep sighing? Do you have a problem with me reminding you that you should spend a little time with me? You _do_ want to keep this relationship together, _don't you?_" His tone was almost threatening.

            Hermione was spared from answering, "Hey Gin!" She smiled at the girl approaching, a real smile. 

            "Hermi!" They exchanged hugs, "I missed you this summer!"

            "Oh I miss you tons Gin? But how was your summer? You stayed at the Burrow didn't you?"

            "Yeah, everyone was there, even Bill and Charlie. We played Quidditch all the time." She winked at Hermione, "I think its time we finally beat Slytherin."

            "Did Ron practice?" Hermione asked, lowering her voice. _Merlin knows he needed it. _

Ginny frowned, "Oh, you know how he is…"

            "Um…excuse me _Virginia_. I believe _I _was talking to Hermione."

            Ginny rolled her eyes, "Sorry_ Ronald, _I was just saying hi to Hermi." 

            "Well, you've said hi, so _bye."_

            Ginny growled, "I don't think it's your place to tell me when to leave Ronald." 

            "Well, _I _do. And it's my opinion that matters."

            Ginny clenched her fists tight. Ron noticed, "What are you going to do Ginny? Hit me? You couldn't hurt a flobberworm."  He chuckled, "You're getting on my nerves. Why don't you just leave already?"

            "Fine! Bye Hermi." Ginny stormed off, and once Ron turned to her once again, "So, where were we?"

            As Harry wandered around the station, he passed quite a few interesting characters. He exchanged greetings with Draco Malfoy, and saw enough giggling girls to last him a lifetime… well, maybe not a lifetime… but there were still too many to count. 

            "Bloody jack-ass brother. Who does he bloody think he is…" Harry grinned and "accidentally" brushed shoulders with the muttering red-haired girl. 

            She broke off her mumblings, "Oh, I am so sorry…" 

            "It's alright." He gave her his most charming smile, "You do know though, that talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." 

            The girl gulped, seemingly still in shock from his smile, "A-and what's the 2nd?"

            "Hearing voices."

            The girl giggled annoyingly, _ouch strike one, _"And how would you know all this?"

            He smiled, "Oh see, I've experienced all of the signs."

            "I'll be sure to come to you when I hit the 2nd phase of madness then." She stuck out her hand, "I'm Ginny Weasley."

            "James Evans." He replied, giving her a suave kiss on the top of her hand. 

            She blushed

            "It was a pleasure meeting you Ginny. Maybe I'll see you around." He gave her another grin, and walked away.

            "Y-yeah…" She watched him leave, "Damn, I sure hope so anyway."

            Harry smiled to himself as he left Ginny Weasley. She was noticeably pretty, although she had an annoying giggle, but he had always liked redheads. Brunettes would always be his favorite though. Hopefully all the girls at this school would be that easy to fall for his charm.

            "Ron! _Please_ come help me put my trunk on the train. It's too heavy for me to lift alone!"  His attention was now focused toward the girl and 'Ron.' 

            "Well that's your own damn fault Hermione!" _Where have I heard that name before? _"If you hadn't put so many bloody books in there, it wouldn't be." 'Ron' turned back to his conversation with another boy, and they walked onto the train. 

            That's right; Draco Malfoy had talked about this couple. He grinned; this situation was just _calling_ to him. 

            He quickly walked over to 'Hermione', who at the moment was rubbing her temples, eyes closed, and muttering to herself about why she 'put up with this shit.' 

            "Here, I'll help you with that." He grabbed the trunk, lifted it with little difficultly, looked up, and immediately dropped it again. 

            "Bloody hell." 

            "Bloody hell." Her voice rang out with his. Vaguely, she wondered why he was so surprised, but it didn't matter, nothing mattered. Not Ron, not the train that was blowing its whistle to leave, not Ginny, who was calling to her, and not the other Hogwarts students who were bustling all around them. The only thing that mattered was looking into his emerald orbs. 

            For the first time in her life, Hermione Granger didn't know what was going on. 

            This was insane

            Completely utterly insane

            For the first time in his life, Harry Potter didn't know what to say. 

            When faced with the most beautiful of girls he always had a witty remark to make them blush or laugh, but now…. Well now he didn't. Not that this girl wasn't gorgeous, but he wasn't looking at what he would normally look at on a female's body, hell he wasn't even looking at her full face.

 Just her damn eyes

He didn't know how long he had locked eyes with hers, but suddenly, he thankfully regained his composure, and cleared his throat. He had to regain whatever dignity he had left with this girl.   

"Oh…er…sorry." He fought the blush creeping to his cheeks. 

She however, was blushing full force, "Oh, I'm so sorry… It's just…."

"You reminded me of someone." They both spoke at once. 

"Er…yeah…. I'll just put your trunk up." _Stupid, stupid! Couldn't you think of anything better to say Potter? _

"Thanks…"

"It was no problem. Really." He attempted a grin, but it wasn't sincere. 

"Right….. Well, I s-suppose I'll be seeing you around." She sounded slightly dazed.__

"Yeah…" He watched her walk onto the train, and shortly followed her. 

_Damn_

            Hermione's heart didn't even begin to slow down until she reached her 'usual' compartment with Ron. 

Oh right, him 

            He was in there of course, laughing about something with Justin Fitch-Fletchley. It took them a while to notice her presence. 

            "What took you so bloody long?" Ron scolded. 

            She glared at him, "Well since I had no help from _you_, someone else helped me out. He was a perfect gentleman." _Not that you really even talked to him. _ 

            "_He?_" Ron stood, "Need I remind you that you're dating _me?_" 

            "No Ron, you don't! But that doesn't mean I can't talk to other guys!" She was beginning to get frustrated, like she did every time she talked to him. 

            "You're right, you can talk to Justin." He gestured to Justin, who smiled at her. 

            "I can talk to whoever I bloody want _Ronald Weasle_y, and you or anyone else isn't going to tell me otherwise." She sat back down, satisfied with herself.

            What a great start to the year. 

_            How stupid can I get?_

            First he just stares at 'Hermione' for who knows how long, then he stumbles all over his words, and then he doesn't even introduce himself! 

_            I am **such** an idiot!_

Shaking his head, he randomly picked a compartment, having no one to sit with. 

            "And so then, Weasley trips over his own two feet!" The boy and girl both burst out laughing. 

            It was a while before it died off and they spotted Harry. 

            "Who are _you_?" The boy asked a sneer on his face.

            Harry smirked, "I, am James Evans."

            "What house are you in?" The sneer didn't leave his face.

            "None actually."

            "You're a first year?" The girl spoke up astonished. 

            Harry sighed. _How many times am I going to have to explain this? _"No I'm just starting Hogwarts now." He paused, "As a 6th year."

            "Oh, well that's wonderful." The boy said, not looking like he meant it at all, "I'm Neville Longbottom and this is Blaise Zabini. We're in Slytherin."

            "Nice last name Longbottom." Neville sneered, "And why should I care what house you're in?"

            "Because…" The boy's sneer increased, if possible, "Slytherin is the best house. No mudbloods dirtying up the air. It produces the finest and most powerful wizards."

            "And I care about this because…?"

            "Because you're in the presence of two of the best Slytherins at Hogwarts."

            "And?"

            "And you would make a good Slytherin too." Blaise spoke. 

            "Thank you for finally bringing up a worthy point." She blushed, "I thought I was going to have to listen to Longbottom ramble on. 'Because we're the best house…" He mimicked him. 

            Neville gave a half growl and Blaise giggled, "Well, I don't think you'd make a good Slytherin at all."

            "Why is that Longbottom?" 

            "Because you're too… annoying." 

            "And you're not?"

            "Point taken. Fine we'll see just what house you get into. I bet you're a Gryffindor." 

            "Fair enough. I'll see you then." Harry smirked, and walked out of the compartment. 

            "You're just jealous he's so hot." He heard Blaise's voice from inside the compartment. Harry grinned. 

            _Where to next? _

            "Listen Hermione we're going to the sweets cart. If you want anything come with us." 

            Hermione's voice was strained, "No thanks Ron. I'm perfectly fine here. Go ahead." But the two boys had already left. "Finally…." The compartment door closed. Harry headed for it, determined to have an actual conversation with this girl. 

            "He is _such _a prat! Why do I put up with his bullshit?"  Her head was in her hands, and her voice was barely over a whisper. 

            He finally got a good view of her. She was absolutely gorgeous. 

            "A question you've asked yourself whenever I've been near you." He paused, "Which equals a grand total of two." He smiled, "Something tells me you've asked yourself more than that today."  

            "That's for sure." He finally got a view of her face, flawless like the rest of her body except for a large scar running down her right cheek. 

            "He's your boyfriend?" 

            She smiled sadly, "Yes." 

            "Why? I'm willing to bet any other boy in this school would love to be your boyfriend," She blushed. "So why that idiot?"

            She sighed, "Well Ron and I have been friends since our first year." She frowned, "But it wasn't at the beginning of the year. He would always make fun of me for being a bookworm, and one time, on Halloween, it just got to be too much and I ran into the girl's lavatory to cry and feel sorry for myself." She smiled sadly again, and for some reason Harry wanted to punch this Ron Weasley multiple times, very hard. "That was probably one of the biggest mistakes of my life. You see a troll had been let lose and it found its way to the girl's lavatory. It saw me of course and started smashing everything in sight, I suppose I'm lucky it didn't smash me, but before all the Professors came to rescue me, one of the pieces of one of the sinks slashed me across the face. That's how I go this." She pointed to the scar. She then blushed, "I can't believe I just told you all that! I don't even know your name."

            "James Evans." 

            "I'm…"

            "Hermione Granger. I know."  
  


            She looked at him strangely, "Okay then. I'm really sorry for rattling on like that, it's just…" She paused, "I'm unusually comfortable talking to you."

            "It's fine. I enjoyed hearing your story believe it or not. And, I think I have a way to get rid of that scar." 

            She looked at him skeptically, "That's impossible. Professor Dumbledore got experts to come in a take a look at it after the incident, and they made it clear that if they used any type of magic, it would just make the damage worse. The scratch happened to be close to a…. well never mind all the technical stuff. The point is, is that you can't make this scratch go away without effecting other things." She shrugged. "Its okay, it doesn't bother me very much." 

            "But, if I could, would you let me?"

            "What if you mess up?"

            "I won't."

            "You're awfully confident about that." 

            He came over and sat down next to her, "Let me try." 

            She bit her bottom lip, seemingly deep in thought, "Have you done this before?"

            He smiled, "A few times." 

            "Okay. Go ahead."

            "It might hurt a little." He placed one hand on her face, they both pulled back instantly. 'Must be a result of the magical energy.' He placed his hand on her face again. This time the shock was barely noticeable. Taking his other hand he placed it just above the scar, "Ready?" 

            "I suppose." 

            They both closed their eyes, for entirely different reasons, and then Harry began to lightly trace his finger over her scar. Hermione winced slightly at first, and then relaxed. 

            It took about a minute, "Done." 

            Hermione traced a finger over where her scar had once been, "H-how, I mean…" 

            Harry smiled, "Magic."

            "Thanks, I…. I really appreciate it. I don't know how you did it though…" She looked at him strangely. 

            "I'm…different I guess."  He shrugged.

            She smiled, "That much I figured." 

            Harry stood, "I should go now. Your boyfriend will be getting back soon, and I doubt he would like me in here." 

            She frowned, "No. Thanks again James." 

            "Anytime, Hermione." 

            He left. There was a smile on both of their faces. 

**(A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY love getting them! * Hint hint. * You might be wondering why I placed Neville in Slytherin. Well, Neville character is really a mystery in the books, we're slowly finding more and more about him. I think that Neville has the potential to be a really great wizard, and I ALSO think that a lot of anger is inside of him. (Wouldn't there be a lot of anger in you if your parents were tortured and taken away?) So lets just say that this _anger_ surfaced when Neville tried on the sorting hat. Wouldn't that be a good reason for him to be in Slytherin? Then Neville would have to adapt and be mean like the rest of the Slytherins. Hey, its just an idea… Neville will most likely play a prominent character in this story, but then again he might not….. you'll just have to see! Sorry for boring ya'll with all that!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
